


Tender Soil

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Easter Bunny AU, Easter Bunny!Aaron Burr, He truly cant walk tm, M/M, Searching for places for Eggs, Thomas being understandably concerned abt having a man in his backyard, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Unbeknownst to the neighborhood, a black rabbit was scavenging their backyard.





	Tender Soil

Unbeknownst to the neighborhood, a black rabbit was scavenging their backyard. Not to cause havoc and steal from the Hamilton’s garden, or munch from the Reynold’s fallen bird feeders, or even now, in the Jefferson backyard. The bunny persisted on going through the Jefferson’s yard, creating a little ruckus of his own each time he accidentally knocked against a potted plant or sent an empty, old dog bowl skittering across the stone pathway.

Even without someone in the neighborhood telling him, he knew the owner of this house was wealthy. The grass was kept short and felt soft on his paws. There were expensive decor around, like a small fountain that spit water from the head of a snake statue and beautiful stone walkways that explored the entire yard. It was clear that the yard was more for show rather than used.

And yet the black rabbit persisted, pawing at the soft black soil around the methodically-placed potted plants, wiggling his tail whenever he found perfect, small patches where an Easter Egg could lay.

The bunny’s mission was simple, after all. Find spots where he and the rest of the initiative could place goodies for the people of the world. This would be the first year where the young bunny, Aaron, would include adults in the magic of easter love.

Which was why Aaron was looking for spots to hide those precious goodies so soon. He had about 10 months until Easter, and he was not going to let a single second escape him. He needs to find spots for all the adults of the world—

_“Hello? Who’s there?”_

Aaron crashed himself into a potted plant, heart rate picking up and legs aching to kick himself away from the possible dangers of being exposed. Human. A human was about to catch the Easter Bunny.

 _“C’mon,_  I heard you now. Get out.”

Why was a human up at the dead of night? Don’t they need sleep?

Aaron hesitated, wondering what to do. He knew that if he stepped out in front of the human, he’d be forced into changing. That was just the way of the curse for the Easter Bunny—  _stay a rabbit unless involved with man._

“I’m calling 911–“

Aaron threw himself out from behind the plant, breathing in relief at the fact that the human had already turned his back away. The transformation was quick, leaving him winded as it always did. He wobbled as he walked forward, swinging his arms to help try and keep himself upright.

 _“Wait—_ wait!”

The man looked back to him, holding something up to his ear. Aaron squinted, making out the soft glint of a phone screen. Right. 911. Those were the rude human species.

“What are you doing in my yard?” The human held something up at him, Aaron really had no clue what it was. It was round and large and looked heavy.

“… Looking around.” Aaron decided to be honest. Humans valued honesty, right?

“To steal from me? Who put you up to this?” The man sneered, “Hamilton? For fucks sake, what’d he pay you?”

“I don’t get paid.” Aaron said.

The man scoffed. His eyes bounced back from the phone to Aaron, and the hold he had on his weapon tightened.

“Yeah, yeah I’m Thomas Jefferson—“

“Who’re you talking to?” Aaron tilted his head.

“—And there’s some guy in my backyard.”

Aaron was very sure this man needed help. Was he having a nightscare? Aaron’s personally never had a nightscare, but he’s heard of them!

 _I’ll help him,_ Aaron decided, trying very hard to walk forward. He threw his hands back when he started to lean, shrieking when he flopped forward on his stomach.

“… Yes ma’am, I’m sure he’s harmless. I think he’s drunk.”

“I’m a sir,” Aaron corrected, huffing in irritation and looked up at Thomas.

There was a pregnant silence filled with Thomas nodding slowly and Aaron trying to get used to the extreme weight he needed to hold up from his body while he planted his hands on the floor.

“… No… No, nevermind.” Thomas made a funny face at him, “It was just… one of my friends pulling a prank on me. I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

 _“Sir.”_  Aaron repeated, lifting a brow when Thomas gave a breathy laugh.

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll make sure to tell him to stop being stupid. Yes, goodnight. Alright—“ Thomas pulled down his phone, pocketing it and resting a hand on his popped hip, “— What’s your name and who dared you to come here?”

Aaron brought himself up on his knees, sitting back on his heels and frowned.

“Who are you talking to?”

“You.” Thomas set down his weapon on the floor, “Honestly, the fact that I thought you deserved a hit to the face with a frying pan—“

“You were gonna _hit_  me with that?” Aaron blinked incredulously.

“Listen.” Jefferson rolled his eyes, “Tell me your name, we’ll go from there.”

“Aaron.” He staggered a bit as he stood, a chill suddenly seeping into his bones. Right. He had no fur. “ _Brrr…_ Can I come inside?”

“Aaron Burr.” Thomas echoed.

“Uh-  _No,_  actually-”

“Come inside, I have some spaghetti left over.” Thomas picked the pan back up, stepping into his home through the backdoor. Aaron was almost tempted to just insist that he wanted to stay outside and leave, but there was something extremely cosy about the home that compelled him forward.

“You’re gonna kick me out later, right?” He asked, making an effort to walk forward. Why didn’t humans walk on all fours? It’s so much easier.

Thomas shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Aaron blinked. “What if I’m dangerous?”

“You’re walking like a baby. I’m  _sure_  I can handle you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!! // @gentlemenpaws


End file.
